


Nevada Desert

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Blow Jobs, Condoms, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Meg hitches a ride with two handsome guys and one gorgeous girl, wanting to get to the next town available. But, what’s going to happen when she decides she wants to stay for a while longer?





	Nevada Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> This got away from me sooo badly ;D I’m not sorry, though, I loved writing this one and I hope you’re going to like it! (Damn, I love their dynamic!)

She was standing on the side of the road, waiting for a car to pass by, her hair flowing around as the wind blew. The heat was nearly unbearable, sun shining in all its force at the Nevada desert, and she thought she would probably combust if someone wouldn’t stop by soon. 

Even though she didn’t have a lot on, only jean shorts, a crop top and a pair of sandals, it seemed like she was about to melt in no time, and the water she was downing from the bottle was giving her little to no relief. She should’ve stayed at the motel and waited there to hitch a ride, not go out onto the road and try there. 

Meg had came up with an idea to travel through all the states through hitchhiking and it hadn’t been going half as bad as she had thought it would. It was very fun, really, and she was happy with the fact she had decided to take a gap year and enjoy being young and responsibility free, at least for a bit.

Well, she started to regret it, but only a bit, as she kept standing under the burning sun, feeling her long hair stick to her skin, her skin shining with sweat.

Eventually, Meg saw a car from the distance and she extended her hand, her thumb up, and put a polite, maybe a slightly flirty smile on her face, waiting for the car to come closer. She had to squint her eyes a bit as the sun reflected from the black polish, blinding her slightly.

The car stopped and she walked toward it, feeling the straps of her backpack biting into her heated skin. When she reached the car, she looked inside, seeing two men and one girl inside.

“Hey, you want a ride?” the one behind the wheel asked, his dirty blonde hair spiked, black t-shirt barely containing all the muscles.

“Dean, come on. Just, don’t.” The other one rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Meg and she barely hid a gasp as she took him in. This one was even more bulky than the one behind the wheel, his hair quite a bit longer, and a smile on his face made Meg’s legs go weak. “This is Dean, my name’s Sam, and this is Jo,” he gestured to the girl sprawled out on the backseat and she gave Meg a wave.

“Meg. Where are you going, guys?” she asked, smiling.

Sam only shrugged. “Wherever we want. You up for that?” 

“Why not?” she raised her eyebrows and he shot her a smile.

“Get in. Jo, scoot over and get your long legs from all over the backseat, alright?” Dean suggested and the girl groaned, but she made some room for Meg and grinned at her as soon as she got inside.

The leather stuck to Meg’s skin as soon as she sat on the backseat, but it was still better than feeling herself burn in the sun. She tossed her backpack on the floor and got comfortable, slumping in the seat.

Dean glanced at her in the rearview mirror, turning on the radio. “You good?”

“Yeah, let’s go!” she let out, and Dean smiled at her as he started the car, the tires squeaking on the asphalt as he slammed the gas pedal.

“Nice sleeve,” Jo gestured to Meg’s arm, grinning as she took in the tattoo that was enveloping Meg’s skin. It was a flowery design, entwined with pieces of lace and some precious stones that covered the most of her arm.

Meg only smiled, running her fingers over the inked skin; it could’ve very well been a habit. “Thanks. You’ve got any?”

Jo nodded. “Yeah, a phoenix on my back,” she turned her back to Meg and lifted up her shirt, revealing a gorgeous back piece. The bird was portrayed from the side, its wings spread wide. The feathers were bright red and dark blue, the colors melding and entwining with the other one’s into purple, the tail disappearing under Jo’s black shorts.

It was simply breathtaking and Meg found herself staring at the artwork, admiring the work the tattoo artist had put into the piece.

“This is amazing!” Meg admitted and Jo let the t-shirt fall over her skin as she turned around, a wide grin on her face as she looked at Meg.

“Wait, she already showed you the ink?” Dean wondered, glancing at those two in the rearview mirror.

Meg shrugged, crossing her legs. “Yeah, why?” 

Dean only laughed, shaking his head. “Took us a lot longer to see that, ain’t that right, Sammy?”

“Dude, at least pretend you’re not thinking about sleeping with Jo all the time,” Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s antics, and Jo slapped Dean on the shoulder.

“What, are you jealous?” Dean licked his lips and Sam chuckled, his gaze locking with Dean’s.

“Hey, you had to earn that first.” Jo let out to those two, then turned her attention to Meg, giving her a wink.

Meg couldn’t help but be a bit surprised at the way the conversation was escalating. Were they all flirting with each other? All of them? That was unexpected to say at least.

She decided against asking them. Yes, she happened to be blunt sometimes, but it wasn’t her business, unless she would want to act on any of the thoughts that were running through her mind in that moment. Many totally inappropriate thoughts involving every single person being with her in the car, of course.

It was silent for a moment, except for the music filling the space in between of them that Dean was singing along to, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel to the rhythm. Sam had his elbow braced on the rolled down window, breeze rushing inside as the car picked up its speed when they got onto the highway.

Meg sighed as she leaned back in the backseat, letting her body slide down the leather just the slightest bit. She itched to stretch out her legs a bit more, but she didn’t want to invade Jo’s personal space, so she decided against it.

Though, Meg didn’t expect for Jo to throw her long and lean legs over the whole backseat and Meg’s lap; not like she minded that either, of course. 

Dean rolled his eyes as he glanced at Jo. “You’re going full-on octopus again? Have some mercy for our guest, Jo.”

“Hey, it’s cool. Do whatever you want, girl, I’m serious.” Meg shrugged and Jo shot Dean a disapproving look.

“Whatever I want? You sure about that?” Jo asked, turning her attention to Meg.

That could be a very tricky question and, possibly, was. But Meg was never the one to turn down a challenge.

She nodded, letting her fingers trail over the pale skin of Jo’s calves. “Deadly.” 

Jo’s gaze locked with hers, but she didn’t say anything, surprisingly. All Jo did was to observe Meg, her lips stretched into a smirk, and Meg knew she was fucked, one way or the other.

Only the time would tell in which way, though.

***

They only stopped one time at a gas station to refuel the car, and Dean was very quick to teach Meg that it wasn’t just a car. Whatever the hell that meant, it was a ‘67 Chevrolet Impala, also called Baby, and Meg fought with herself not to roll her eyes at that.

As they were waiting for Dean to pay for the fuel, Sam came to the car with hot-dogs, handing one to Meg as well. She cocked her eyebrow at him, but took the hot-dog from him after he nagged her to do so.

And the fact that she decided to didn’t ask them to stop in the next town and leave her there totally didn’t have anything to do with all of them being flirty with her.

Not at all.

***

The night approached quickly, but they were still driving, and the only things to look at were stars, not that Meg had any problems with that.

The sky was stretching out above them, dark and immense, scattered with stars all over, the moon shining bright above them. The view was beautiful and strangely soothing, making her smile a bit. Meg couldn’t hear anything other than the steady rumble of the engine and that would totally make her sleepy if Jo wasn’t lazily tracing the lines of her tattoo on her arm, the touch making her shudder a bit.

“We’ll be driving like that for the whole night?” Meg let out, her voice near to a whisper.

Jo shook her head. “Nope. As soon as the boys see some place we can stop at, we will, and we’re going to sleep in the car.”

“Huh. Fine by me.” Meg admitted, moving a bit to the side, and Jo ended up leaning on her, her bony body digging into Meg’s curves. “So, just sleeping?”

That earned her a chuckle from Jo. “Depends.”

“On what?” she asked, her teeth catching on her bottom lip.

“Would you be up for more than just sleeping?” Jo retorted, raising her eyebrows.

Meg couldn’t help but grin, feeling Jo’s fingers sliding down her arm and she entwined it with Jo’s afterward. “Definitely. And, I guess, you and them are a package deal?” she asked, gesturing to Sam and Dean.

“You could say that, but we’re not exclusive, so, again. All up to you.” Jo repeated, licking her lips.

“I’m in. Want to give them a show?” Meg suggested and Jo didn’t say anything, just leaned forward and catched Meg’s lips in a kiss, her hands moving up to rest on Meg’s neck.

It was sweet, even lazy at first, but that’s not what they were there for. Fisting her hands in Jo’s shirt, Meg pulled her closer and nipped at Jo’s bottom lip, letting her tongue soothe the sting afterward. Jo moved slowly, but with intent as she slid her hands under Meg’s crop top, her fingers skimming over the lacy bra that Meg had underneath.

From the corner of her eye, Meg noticed Sam and Dean blatantly staring at what they were doing in the rearview mirror, and she couldn’t help but smirk. Jo’s tongue slipped inside her mouth and she let Jo explore, lick and suck; do whatever the hell she wanted, because they had all the time in the world.

Her tongue tangled with Jo’s; sweet, minty and so warm; and Meg’s hands went up to Jo’s hair on their own accord, gently threading through the soft strands. Jo’s expert fingers smoothly undid Meg’s bra and Jo pulled away for a moment to let Meg shimmy out of it and the wrinkled crop top.

Without hesitation, Meg pulled them both over her head and tossed them to the front seat, giving Sam a wink as her bra landed somewhere around him. “I think we need to find some place to pull over at.” Sam let out, his voice just the slightest bit of breathless, and Meg couldn’t hide the smirk on her face.

“You think? What do you think I’m trying to do for a few minutes already?” Dean retorted and Jo let out a laugh, tossing her head back. 

“By all means, no need to hurry. We’re doing just fine back here.” Meg teased and Dean rolled his eyes at her.

Turning her attention back to Jo, Meg pushed Jo flat on the back seat and crawled over her, pinning her down with all her weight. Instead of claiming those gorgeous lips again, Meg planted a kiss on Jo’s neck, tickling Jo a bit as she slid her lips lower, right into Jo’s cleavage. Meg let her nose nuzzle against Jo’s skin as she dipped her tongue in between Jo’s breasts, feeling Jo’s pulse under her touch, the t-shirt Jo had on only allowing her to do that.

She pulled away afterward and Jo pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it somewhere on the floor. Her bra got the same treatment as Meg unclasped it, her fingers trailing over the tattoo, and they didn’t miss a low groan from Sam as Jo’s chest was completely bare. Meg couldn’t hold herself back from leaning forward and capturing Jo’s nipple in her mouth, tweaking and pinching the other one with her fingers at the same time.

She rolled the hardening peak with her tongue, the skin smooth and soft as she licked and sucked, her nails scratching the other nipple, making Jo wiggle under her. 

“You’re such a fucking tease!” Jo let out, and Meg couldn’t hold back a laugh when she let go.

Her gaze locked with Jo’s, she moved lower, sucking marks onto Jo’s ribs and stomach; she just couldn’t get enough, and she didn’t think of stopping anytime soon. She had to sit on her heels, her back bent at an impossible angle as she tried to move in the small space, but she didn’t dare complain. Meg let her tongue flutter in Jo’s belly button, then swiped it down, stopping right above the hem of Jo’s shorts. 

“I’m going to kick them off myself if you don’t do it.” Jo threatened and Meg rolled her eyes, making a quick work of the button of the shorts, then hooking her fingers under the hem.

“Bossy, I like,” she whispered and tugged them down Jo’s legs along with her panties, helping her get out of those the best she could, nearly bumping her head on the roof as she straightened her back. Meg stuck her tongue out at Dean as she heard him laughing at that. “Don’t you dare tell me you’ve never banged your head like that,” she let out as she leaned forward again, this time trying to settle in between Jo’s legs somehow.

She sneaked a glance at the rearview mirror, seeing Dean shrug. “Fair enough.”

“So, keep quiet, unless you’ve got an idea on how to use your mouth a bit better.” Meg sassed and it was Sam’s turn to laugh.

“Oh, just wait until we pull over. You’ll see how good I am with my mouth then,” he teased and she smirked, throwing Jo’s legs over her shoulders to give herself better access.

“He’s not wrong about that!” Sam confirmed and Jo nodded as Meg raised her gaze to look at her.

Digging her fingers into Jo’s thighs, she said, “We’ll see how that goes.” 

Without a warning, she dove in, sloppily sweeping her tongue around Jo’s folds, her nails nicking the pale skin as Jo squirmed under her ministrations. Jo seemed to taste sweet everywhere and that only spurred Meg on, making her eager to get more and more of that flavor out of Jo.

Suddenly, the car stopped, and Meg heard the door on both sides open, but she didn’t stop working on Jo, her tongue flicking around Jo’s clit. Meg squeaked when the door behind her opened, the chilly air hitting her back. When she turned around a bit, making Jo whine at the loss of stimulation, she saw Dean kneeling right behind her, his lips stretched into a smirk.

“You ready?” he asked and she nodded, letting him pull her to the edge of the back seat, her legs dangling over his shoulders as he scooted closer.

His fingers found the button of her shorts, then he pulled them down her legs, throwing them somewhere inside the car. Same happened to her panties, and Meg heard Dean shuffling on the ground so he could position himself better. Meg braced herself on her elbows, her nose bumping into Jo’s clit as she slid her tongue inside Jo’s pussy, steadily fucking Jo with it.

Meg’s pace stuttered a bit as she felt Dean’s calloused fingers spreading her folds, his tongue already licking up and down broad stripes, then twirling around Meg’s clit. As Meg raised her gaze, she saw Sam unbuckling his jeans as he stood on the other side of the car, then pushing them down, Jo’s gaze fixed on the bulge right in front of her eyes, her head hanging over the edge of the backseat.

Meg couldn’t tear her gaze away as Sam pushed his boxers down as well, his cock springing free, the size intimidating to say at least. Or, rather, intimidating didn’t cover it. Meg picked up her pace a bit as she saw Jo dart out her tongue to lick at Sam’s length, and Jo couldn’t hold back a moan as Meg sucked on her clit generously. Seemed like Dean was done with teasing and Meg felt his finger slide inside her smoothly, his mouth and tongue flicking around every sensitive spot that he could find.  
Her legs were shaking as he kept working on her pussy, her heart beating faster and faster, to the point she could her the blood pumping in her ears. Damn, he wasn’t joking about that mouth of his. Meg forced herself to focus on Jo, trying to mimic Dean’s moves the best she could, and that earned her a whine from Jo as she let go off Sam’s length for a moment.

“How’s my mouth doing, huh?” Dean let out and Meg couldn’t come up with an answer as his finger dragged over her walls, his tongue flicking around her clit at a fast pace.

After taking a deep breath, she managed to stutter. “Could do better.” 

He added another one and she had no choice than to hold on as he pushed them in and out mercilessly, the wet warmth of his tongue enveloping her folds, licking and sucking. Turning her attention back to Jo, she slid one finger inside her, setting a pace that had Jo clenching around it.

After a bit, Meg managed to add another one, a smirk on her face as Jo squeezed them even tighter. Meg felt herself getting closer and closer as Dean crooked his fingers just right, his mouth working wonders, making her mind hazy with pleasure. It didn’t take long and Jo was shaking under her; a few more licks and correct moves had her coming on Meg’s tongue, Jo’s pussy throbbing as Meg lapped up her release.

Dean got bolder then and Meg slid her fingers out of Jo, bracing both her hands on the worn-out leather as he had no mercy, eating her out greedily like he wanted to win some kind of contest. Meg didn’t care about anything as Dean’s tongue and fingers brought her to the brink of release in a record time, and she couldn’t hold back her moans as he let her ride off her orgasm.

When she came down from her high, she pushed herself to a sitting position, seeing Jo still working on Sam, his hands under her head, supporting her. His mouth was parted, his chest raising and failing in time with his rushed breaths, and Meg couldn’t help but wonder how Jo’s mouth would feel on her pussy.

Maybe she would have time to find that out later.

“How about now?” Dean wondered, wiping his chin with his hand, his jeans tented as Meg let herself glance down.

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, she grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him closer, his gaze locked with hers. “Decent,” Meg let out and crashed her lips into Dean’s, her taste lingering on his tongue as it tangled with hers. 

He pulled away too soon for her liking but she wouldn’t complain anyway as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor, grinning at her as she eyed his chest shamelessly. 

Meg felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned around, coming face to face with Jo.  
“So, who is it going to be? Sam or Dean?” she asked bluntly, a wicked smirk on her face, 

Meg licked her lips, her gaze locking with Sam standing right behind Jo. “No offence, Dean-o, but Sam this time.”

“This time?” Dean wondered and Meg turned her head a bit to look at him.

“As long as you let me go with you, you’ll get the next one,” Meg winked at him and he grinned, shaking his head.

“No way in hell we’ll let you go, so, hope you keep your promise,” Dean let out and she nodded, feeling Jo’s lips on her neck.

Meg couldn’t hold back a moan as Jo’s hand sneaked in between her legs, stopping to rub her clit. “So, how are we doing this?” she wondered, her voice breaking just the slightest bit.

Jo pulled away and Meg turned her attention to her. “You stay here with Sam, we’ll go to the front with Dean.”

“Alright.” Meg agreed and Jo went out of the car, then got back in onto the front seat, Dean walking over to where Sam was standing. Before he went inside, though, Sam pulled him in for a kiss, pressing him against the side of the Impala, his leg shoved in between Dean’s legs

Meg watched hypnotized as they made out, hands clawing and teeth clashing, grinding against each other, her cheeks heating up at the sight in front of her. They pulled away eventually and Dean grinned at her as he caught her gaze, then turned his attention to Sam.

“You jealous Jo’s getting me first, little brother?” he asked Sam and Meg scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

“Brother?” she repeated and Dean nodded as he went to Jo, kicking off the rest of his clothes, his erection hanging heavy in between his legs as he got rid off his jeans and boxers.

Meg laid on her back as Sam shed his t-shirt, got out of the rest of his clothes, and kicked off his boots, crawling in on top of her. “Yeah, we’re brothers. Does that change anything?” he wondered, but, honestly, she couldn’t care less about that.

“Hell no,” she said and he smiled at that, settling in above her body.

Sam pulled her in for a kiss and she moaned into his mouth, his weight on top of her, his body pressing hers down onto the leather. He took over control and she let him without a second thought, opening up for his tongue as she swiped it across her bottom lip. Sam wasn’t gentle, but she didn’t mind as his fingers dug into her hips, his other hand braced right behind her head.

He pulled away eventually, out of breath, and she raised her eyebrows in a silent question. He smiled apologetically and reached to the floor, pulling his jeans up. Meg glanced to the front seat then, her mouth agape as she saw Jo’s blissed out face as she was on top of Dean, a moan escaping the blonde’s mouth. 

Meg turned her attention to Sam, a foil packet between his teeth, and he ripped it open in no time. Straightening his back a bit, Sam rolled the condom onto his length and Meg spread her legs slightly, her gaze locked with Sam’s. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lined himself up at her entrance and Meg couldn’t hold back a moan as Sam pushed inside.

She didn’t have the time to recover and, as soon as he was fully seated inside her, he pulled out and slammed back in, punching the breath out of her lungs. Sam locked his gaze with hers and pulled out again, pushing right back in, this time setting a brutal piece, and Meg had no other choice than to hold on, feeling his cock splitting her in half.

Jo’s moans were getting to Meg’s ears and she cocked her head to the side, seeing Jo bouncing on Dean’s cock, her breasts jiggling. Meg didn’t pay attention to that sight for long, no matter how breathtaking Jo was, as Sam’s lips rested on her neck, sucking marks and bruises. She couldn’t help but writhe under him, feeling his cock throbbing inside her, and her heels rested on Sam’s ass, pushing him even deeper, her hips meeting his thrusts.

“You good?” Sam let out against her skin as he sped up; cocky son of a bitch.

“Am I complaining?” she stuttered and he let out a laugh, his teeth grazing her skin afterward. 

Meg felt her walls clenching around Sam’s cock and he groaned, deep in his chest, his forehead against her skin. Sweat breaking out on their skin made it easier to move and grind against each other, their pace getting frantic. Sam’s free hand slid under Meg’s ass to pull her even closer and she bit her lip as his fingers dug in, kneading the flesh as he kept pistoning his hips fast.

It didn’t take long, just a couple more thrusts, and the orgasm caught Meg by surprise, making her back arch from the sticky leather and her toes curl as her walls pulsed around Sam’s length. Sam let go off her ass, bracing both his hands above her, and picked up his pace, chasing his release. She felt his pace stutter soon after and he stilled inside her, his chest rising and falling rapidly in time with his breaths as he came.

When Meg came down from her high, she saw Jo grinning at her from the front seat, Dean right next to her. She rolled her eyes at Jo, then turned her attention to Sam and he pulled her in for a kiss, sweet and soft, a striking contrast to all the previous ones. Meg sighed as Sam slid out of her and he scrambled out of the car, getting rid off the condom, then got back onto the backseat to her.

“That was…” she began as they rolled to the side together, Sam right behind her, his body enveloping hers.

“Fucking mindblowing?” Jo supplied, making everyone laugh. 

Sam rested his head on Meg’s shoulder and she nodded. “Yeah, that’s about right.”

“I’m going to pretend you’re talking about me here too,” Dean let out and Meg grinned at him.

“Maybe I am?” she suggested and Dean winked at her, running a hand through his messed up hair afterward. “So, what now?” Meg wondered as Sam wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her close to him.

“You stay.” Sam whispered, his breath tickling her skin.

Meg raised her eyebrows at that. “Just like that? You want me to?”

“Yeah. Just like that.” Jo agreed as Dean nodded and Meg decided that, maybe, just maybe, college life could wait for a bit longer.


End file.
